


Overlap

by littledust



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Thor and Jane. Alternative summary: Thor is respectful of Jane's life choices, and also there is cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlap

Their celebration of Thor's return lasts for all of fourteen hours before Jane is off chasing stardust again. She's not so much interested in stardust, nor does she appear to be chasing anything, but that's what Darcy calls it, and Darcy has slightly more of an idea about what Jane's research entails than Thor does. Only slightly, though.

"Okay, being able to drink that much coffee is inhuman," Darcy says, then her eyes widen. "Which, uh, I guess makes sense. Sorry."

"I am awaiting Jane so that I may walk her to her door." Thor pulls his best innocent face, but it doesn't work very well, judging by the snort Darcy lets out.

"Whatever, lover boy, just keep it in your pants until you've _closed_ the door."

Despite Darcy's insinuations, when Thor and Jane curl up in bed together three hours later, it's just to sleep. Jane wants to take it slow. Thor isn't quite sure what that means, but as long as it means being able to hold Jane and stroke her hair, he is content.

"I'm sorry for being so late in the lab." Jane's voice is fuzzy with drowsiness, her cheek pillowed against his chest.

"Don't be sorry. A life must have purpose." Thor _feels_ her smile, and it sings in his blood like mead.

"You're the best pillow ever," mumbles Jane, and presses a kiss to his chin before they drift off to sleep.


End file.
